


Drabbles

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Comedy, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Drama, Hogwarts, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Slash, Various themes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles feitas para o primeiro Drabblefest do Potter Slash Fics em 2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles

  


**Título:** Paixão sem controle  
 **Autora:** Magalud  
 **Classificação:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** JK tem propriedade sobre eles. Eu só dou diversão aos pobrezinhos.  
 **Tema** : pijama

 

**Paixão sem controle**

 

– Hum, sim... Aqui, isso!

 

– Harry...!

 

– Mais, Severus!

 

Um ruído característico deixa Harry imóvel. Severus também.

 

– De novo?

 

– Desculpe, Severus.

 

Severus suspira. Harry enrubesce, envergonhado.

 

– É a terceira vez esse mês.

 

– Não pude me conter.

 

– Não estou com raiva. Mas sei que você pode se controlar.

 

– Eu te amo demais, Severus. Talvez esse seja o problema. Fico ansioso.

 

– Você não tem mais idade para esses... episódios.

 

– Eu sei.

 

– Portanto, fica decidido que você fica longe dos meus pijamas de seda até parar de rasgá-los. Não quero ir à falência.

 

* * *

  
**SNARRY**

**Título:** Crucial  
 **Autora:** Magalud  
 **Classificação:** livre  
 **Disclaimer:** JK tem propriedade sobre eles. Eu só dou diversão aos pobrezinhos.  
 **Tema** : café

**Crucial**

  
  


– Gnkafhum.

 

– O que ele disse?

 

– Parece "café", mas pode ser "suco".

 

– _Snffalsjfvag_!

 

– Oh, Merlin.

 

– Alguém entende o que ele diz?

 

– Só Harry. Mas ele está no gabinete de Minerva.

 

– **Ftaroialaxcangwart**!

 

– Estamos condenados!

 

– **Shfsheroarl!**

 

A mesa dos professores de Hogwarts está tremendo diante da formidável ira do Mestre de Poções. Nesse momento, Harry chega com Minerva. De longe ele vê o problema. Conjura uma xícara de café forte e fumegante. Severus bebe dois goles, sente o efeito em seu sistema nervoso e suspira, aliviado.

 

Os professores também, pelo mesmo motivo.

 

Cafeína. Antes disso, ele não é gente. Seu Harry sabe disso.

 

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

 

Novas Prompts:  
– nádegas (Jessy Snape)  
– língua (Alis)  
– culpa (Srta Mizuki)

 

**Era uma vez...**

 

No reino de Albus, o Sábio, traseiros eram muito valorizados. Todos sempre estavam olhando um, cobiçando um. Daí, as roupas apertadas e reveladoras.

 

Exceto o Príncipe. Ele usava vestes largas, pretas e esvoaçantes.

 

Aquilo não era natural. As línguas falavam dele, e ele rebatia, com língua ferina e afiada.

 

Uma comitiva do reino vizinho de Hagrid, o Pequeno, visitou o reino de Albus. A corte recepcionou os visitantes. Todos notaram os olhares do Príncipe Severus a um membro da comitiva: Sir Harry, de olhos verdes brilhantes e traseiro esperto. O Príncipe passou a língua por seus lábios. Sir Harry também.

 

HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

  
  


**... num reino distante...**

 

Albus, o Sábio, encarou o amigo Hagrid, o Pequeno, e ambos repararam a interação entre Príncipe Severus e Sir Harry. Os laços entre os reinos poderiam ficar mais profundos.

 

Severus e Harry caminhavam pelos jardins reais. Os olhos verdes de Harry se perdiam nos pretos do Príncipe.

 

– Tendes os olhos mais lindos. É culpa vossa que não consigo me desviar deles, Alteza. Tão pretos e profundos...

 

– Olhas meus olhos, Sir, mas meu reino valoriza o posterior.

 

– Lamento oferecer apenas uma bundinha comum.

 

– E uma linguinha rosada apetitosa...

 

– Quereis experimentar, Alteza?

 

– Após o baile, então.

  
  


HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS HPSS

  
  


**... num castelo encantado...**

  
  


Restavam uns poucos casais dançando após o magnífico sarau, mas a maior parte dos convidados já tinha se retirado, incluindo os reis Albus e Hagrid.

 

Nos aposentos de Sua Alteza, o Príncipe Severus, os barulhos eram suaves. O Príncipe tinha sua língua empenhada em descobrir os tesouros escondidos nas nádegas de Sir Harry, cuja língua umedecia os seus próprios lábios enquanto os olhos verdes se reviravam, deliciados, diante das carícias.

 

A curiosa língua do Príncipe passou a inspecionar as outras riquezas, provando a espada firme e rija do jovem lorde com gosto.

 

Bela maneira de firmar uma aliança política.

* * *

  
  


Título: Tribunal

Autora: Magalud

Classificação: PG-13

Disclaimer: Loira Ruim. Rica. Recauchutada.

 

**Tribunal**

 

A cortina se abriu, mostrando-os num palco, acorrentados. A neve lá fora entrava por uma janela quebrada.

 

Ele tremeu de frio, ou por outro motivo, quando o homem encarregado gritou:

 

– Julgamento coletivo de lobisomens, sessão 35. Michael Lord, Remus Lupin, Hugh Luthor.

 

Um foi trazido.

 

– Lord, Michael. Traição. Pena de morte. Alguém fala por esse lobisomem?

 

Ninguém. O homem foi levado.

 

O próximo foi trazido:

 

– Lupin, Remus. Sem acusações criminais. Alguém fala por esse lobisomem?

 

– Eu.

 

– Quem o reclama?

 

– Severus Snape.

 

Ninguém protestou. Ninguém era louco para desafiar o braço direito do Lord Voldemort.

* * *

  
  


Título: Pense bem

Autora: Magalud

Classificação: PG-13

Disclaimer: Loira Ruim. Rica. Recauchutada.

 

**Pense bem**

 

– Eu te odeio! Você acabou com minha vida, seu nojento!

 

– Salvei sua vida.

 

– Como você ousa dizer isso? A sociedade me condena! Nem Dumbledore conseguiu me manter no cargo. Não consigo emprego em lugar nenhum. É tudo culpa sua.

 

– Lupin, veja o contexto. Você sabe que o cargo é amaldiçoado, não?

 

– Sim, agora eu sei disso.

 

– Você considerou o que tinha acontecido com seus predecessores e Umbridge? Entende que, por causa de minha denúncia, você é o único que saiu vivo e com sua mente intacta?

 

Pausa.

 

– Droga. Eu também te amo, Severus.


End file.
